Night Visitor
by Mana6
Summary: T'Pol gets a visitor in her quarters.


TITLE: Night Visitor  
  
AUTHOR: Mana  
  
E-MAIL ADDRESS: celine1013@hotmail.com  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere Just keep my name and let me know so I can visit....  
  
SPOILER WARNING: First Flight; Bounty (but blink and you miss it)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CLASSIFICATION: A/T'P (what you were expecting different?)  
  
SUMMARY: Someone visits T'Pol's quarters at night. 2 guesses who it is ;-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Any and all characters you see in here don't belong to me...Paramount owns them. I own nothing. :( Really, I own nothing.at all. Nope nadda nothing.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Hope you enjoy :) Please remember to FEEDBACK  
  
Night Visitor  
  
He stilled as he gazed upon her sleeping form. She looked so innocent, so peaceful in the dark, with only the starlight adding illumination to her body.  
  
Smiling, he let his eyes wander over her slowly. Her hair was matted down on her head on one side, while the other side was sticking straight up.  
  
'Ah, the wonders of going to sleep with your hair wet' he grinned.  
  
She almost looked childlike, even if she was quite older than he.  
  
His gaze wandered farther down to her eyebrows and closed eyes. They were always so expressive, even though she did not wish them to be. He could always tell what she was feeling (yes, he did say feel) or thinking by just one look into her eyes. When she would look at him, he could swear that he would drown in them, if he didn't look away.  
  
Once again, he gazed further down, this time focusing on her lips. Ah, her lips. They were so full, so voluptuous. He couldn't count the times that he had wondered about how they would feel against his own, the texture, the temperature, everything. Closing his eyes, he let his imagination run wild with that fantasy for a few moments.  
  
Biting his bottom lip, he opened his eyes and traced the rest of her body with his eyes. Her breasts rose and fell in tandem with her slow breathing, her stomach and legs were covered with the thin coverlet on the bed, but he knew what they looked like. She was a very beautiful woman; he still couldn't believe that very fact. He was lucky to have her on board. Not just for the fact of her obvious attractiveness either, but for the simple reason that she was quite possibly, the most intelligent person he had ever had the pleasure of dealing with. Whenever he was in a time of turmoil or was confused over something, he knew he could turn to her and she would be there with assistance, or at least would listen to his problems.  
  
That had floored him. When they were in the shuttle craft after he had heard the news that his fellow captain, A.G. Robinson, had died, she had listened to him. Not only had she listened to him, but she had initiated the conversation, which, in his earlier experiences, was quite unique for Vulcan's. He smiled at that memory.  
  
"Captain, you are staring." A hoarse voice said from the dark.  
  
Coming back to the present, Archer noticed two eyes staring at him. Clearing his throat, he drew his lips into a thin line.  
  
"Sorry, T'Pol."  
  
"I'm going to ask the obvious question, but, what are you doing in my quarters this late, Captain, and with my being asleep no less?" T'Pol asked raising her arms above her head and stretching like a cat.  
  
Archer bit back a groan and swallowed.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry." He looked away from her penetrating gaze. Damn, did Vulcan's ever blink?  
  
"It is alright. I'm just uncertain as to why you would come here." She said, still lying down.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed and scrubbed his face. "I guess," Time to spill the beans. "I guess, you just comfort me."  
  
"How did I comfort you? I wasn't even aware of your presence until a few moments ago." She reasoned.  
  
"Not so much you.just being in your presence, I guess. I know that sounds stupid, I'm sorry I woke you." He stood to leave.  
  
"It's alright, Captain. If my presence comforts you, then you may stay here. Though I am uncertain how one's presence could have any affect on one's disposition." She said, gesturing for him to stay seated.  
  
"It's just been a difficult few weeks." He sighed.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked and made a move to sit up.  
  
"No, stay lying down. There's nothing to really talk about. Just this whole mess with A.G, and then getting capture, again, it's starting to take its toll now that the adrenaline is wearing off. I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to walk, and I ended up here. I'm sorry I came in without you knowing, I just needed to think, and your presence makes that easier. I don't know why." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"You are forgiven. After living in close contact with humans for the past 3 years, I have come to realize that in times like these, people need to relax. If you would like, you can stay here, since my presence makes you comfortable." She closed her eyes and settled back into the bed, pulling the sheets up to her shoulder.  
  
Archer looked stunned for a moment, but wasn't about to pass up that offer. Taking a deep breath, he laid down on the small couch. It was very uncomfortable, and his knees were practically pressing into his chest. Sighing, he maneuvered again in the small confines, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Jonathan, come here." T'Pol's voice echoed in the darkness.  
  
"What?" He replied, squinting back at her.  
  
"Enterprise needs her captain well rested and you obviously won't rest well on the couch. I will sleep there, you may have the bed." She said and began to rise.  
  
"No, I'm not taking your bed."  
  
She looked at him, then back at the bed. Nodding, she laid back down. Glancing back at him, she lifted the corner of the sheet gesturing for him to lie down next to her.  
  
He raised his hands in front of his chest and backed up.  
  
"Uh, T'Pol, I don't think that would be appropriate."  
  
"Perhaps, but neither of us will get any sleep any other way, this is the most logical choice." She explained merely raising an eyebrow.  
  
Shrugging, Archer walked over and lay down beside her, facing away from her. Amazingly, he felt more calm and relaxed than he had in weeks. He could feel her heat pushed up against his back, and absently thanked God for the small width of the bed. Slipping his eyes shut, he fell asleep.  
  
After what seemed like only two minutes, he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.  
  
"Mmmpphhhfff" He murmured and went to brush the hand away.  
  
"Jonathan, you were making a very loud noise." He heard T'Pol's voice say, and opened his eyes, to find her green eyes gazing back. Sometime during the night he had rolled over to face her, and now they were laying mere inches away from each other.  
  
"What?" He said brushing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"You were making a noise. A loud growling noise."  
  
"I was probably snoring. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad." He grimaced.  
  
"No worries. We will talk to Phlox in the morning to see if he has something to aid in the removal of that.noise." Her eyes slipped shut. "I don't believe I can handle many more nights of that."  
  
He grinned. "Many more nights?"  
  
"Pehaps.."  
  
THE END. 


End file.
